


In my arms

by Starweaver97



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A whole ass dumbass wrote this, Can't kill me that easily, Evie Trevelyan be trying her best bois, F/M, IT'S ME, May fuck around and post more, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - In Your Heart Shall Burn, don't mind me, i'm the dumbass, posting my fluff and never writing again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starweaver97/pseuds/Starweaver97
Summary: "I thought you were dead." He breathed out as he gently lifted her into his arms, cradling her into his chest like his life depended on it, and she let out a weak, pained laugh that still sounded so beautiful to him."Can't get rid of me that easily, darling." She murmured into his arms before she fell unconscious
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast & Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Dorian Pavus & Female Trevelyan, Everyone & Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Dragon Age Inquisition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690438
Kudos: 27





	In my arms

_"Cullen, get everyone to safety. I'll distract it, give you all some time."_

_"But what of your escape, Evie?" Cullen had asked her, not liking how she hesitated. He knew she wasn't confident in her escape, and that worried him. "...Perhaps you will surprise it, find a way…" he wanted to reach for her, to fight this monster with her, but he was the Commander. He had a job to do, even if he didn’t like it._

_He led the way away from her, knowing he may not see her again. "Inquisition!"_  
…  
He never saw the sad look that Evie sent his way as she turned around and went out the doors with Dorian, Iron Bull and Varric by her side. 

\-------

“Where is she?” He demanded when he saw the three trudge up the mountain without her, grim looks on their faces. He didn’t like the look on their faces.

“Sorry, Curly. The archdemon and Corpypheus separated us. We thought she was behind us, but when we turned, she wasn’t there. We tried to go back for her, but then the avalanche...” Varric trailed off, clearly looking as concerned as Cullen, who let out a curse before forcing himself to calm.

“Maker's breath. just... just go." Cullen growled, forcing himself to calm down as the group passed him to the medical tent. He _knew_ he should have gone with her to the trebuchet. He should have been with her. Now he didn't know if she was even alive or not. _All because of Corypheus._

He swallowed his anger and fear. No… Evie Trevelyan was the strongest woman he knew, and he knew a lot of contenders for that title. She fought like her life depended on it, closed rifts even if it caused her pain, and she risked her life for people in need.

But, even with all those things, she was the sweetest and funniest woman. She always had a smile on her face, still had a sarcastic quip on her lips whenever he saw her. She was upbeat and happy, even if Cullen could see that she was wearing down.

He would not deny that he cared for her, despite their short time together as friends and colleagues. It wasn't the fact she was The Herald of Andraste, or that they needed her in the Inquisition… he genuinely enjoyed her company whenever she had come to him with a smile on her face. 

And now he was scared he might not see her again. He had remained hopeful, even after her three teammates had joined them without her. But his hope was vanishing with each second...

"She will make it, Commander." Cassandra pulled him out of his thoughts, having sensed his anxiety. She couldn't blame him, though. Seeing that… _thing_ and his archdemon truly had frightened everyone, including herself. She could only think of how Evie felt, facing it.

"You think?" Cullen asked quietly, glancing at Cassandra before his gaze turned back to the way they had come from. 

"I _know_. You know, too. She isn't one to give up so easily." Cullen knew she was right, but still… "You care for her deeply, don't you?" She murmured, freezing him more than this damned weather had. 

"I… _assure_ you, I have no idea what you mean, Cassandra." Cullen finally got out, clenching his teeth as he kept an eye on the opening. Cassandra merely scoffed at him in mild annoyance.

"Whatever you say, Cullen." That was the end of that conversation, but the silence between them, coupled with the roaring wind did not help much to soothe his anxiety.

It was a few minutes later when he was about to say something when he spotted a faint green glow in the distance. He recognised that glow anywhere. His heart leapt into his throat and he was the first to start running. _'Is it… is she alive? Maker's breath, she's alive!'_

"There, it's her!" He called out to everyone as he ran, Cassandra and some of the men hot on his heels as Evie came into view and collapsed to her knees. He didn't even think twice as he pulled off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

He vaguely heard Cassandra cry out, "Thank the Maker!" But he was focused on the woman in front of him, who despite the pain in her eyes, gave him a weak smile.

"I thought you were dead." He breathed out as he gently lifted her into his arms, cradling her into his chest like his life depended on it, and she let out a weak, pained laugh that still sounded so beautiful to him.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, darling." She murmured into his arms before she fell unconscious. Cullen felt relief melt into him. She was here… she was okay. She was alive. 

"We need to get her to the camp at once, she's freezing and who knows what injuries she has." Cassandra spoke from beside him, and he nodded in response as he led the squadron back to the camp, being careful not to jostle Evie, in case she had any bad injuries that he couldn't see.

"We need a healer, now!" Cassandra called out as they neared the camps. Cullen barely registered the shouts and shuffling of feet as he found a spot near the fire to gently put her down. He did register hands pulling him away as someone went to check on the woman, however. He didn't see who it was who took over, as he was turned around and pulled away by Cassandra.

"She is in good hands, Commander. Come, we must plan our next move." The look on Cassandra's face was not good, but she was right. They all needed to plan where they needed to go next.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive, just dead as well and changing fandoms like they're clothes


End file.
